


Piotr's Opinion

by Franavu



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr putting his oar in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piotr's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Declaiming Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329170) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> This fandom keeps getting more awesome, and I really couldn't help myself

To bend the knee to Cetan rule I could not bear  
But honourable war I did not wage  
From ambush struck, sowed terror and despair  
Cut bastard babies' throats, took scalps in rage  
Against mad Yuri raised my flag, aye it is true  
Oath-breaker I, who fought the rightful heir  
I lost my son, daughters, my wife and honour too  
In vengeance killed, but honour was not there  
For this new peace, which you so bold oppose  
I shed my blood and tears and feudatories' life  
You can call revolution, I suppose  
But I know war too well to choose for strife  
Call this regime a sham, call it unfair  
But I know war and honour is not there


End file.
